


Seeing Double (Sort Of)

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [160]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Alternate universe versions of James and Sirius appear one summer, and while they should be more focused on getting them home, Sirius is in disbelief that they're not dating.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Seeing Double (Sort Of)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “So lately I've been reading a lot of your fics and I was wondering if you would do one for genderswap James and Sirius. You can genderswap one or both, it doesn't matter. Also great writing, I love reading your stories.”
> 
> I’m not really comfortable writing normal genderswap, so this is a dimension crossover, where women James and Sirius come over and meet the guy versions of themselves

"So you wanted to go forward in time to see what you'd look like in ten years, but wound up here instead?" Sirius asked. That was what he'd gotten from the story at least. 

Girl-Sirius nodded. It was an alternate universe version of him, so it should've looked more like him than anyone else, but mostly she looked like Bellatrix. Girl-James had looked like James only with longer hair, so it hadn't been a mystery who she was. Trying to get all four of them to take turns talking hadn't worked so well when they appeared out of nowhere, so they'd decided to pair off and then compare notes afterwards. "Me and Jamie did the modifications on the time turner last week. It should've been fine but now we're in this bloody weird place instead," she said, wrinkling her nose as she looked around. 

Sirius glared at her. Yeah maybe this universe wasn't the greatest thing ever, but he was staying with the Potter's instead of being trapped in Grimmauld Place. This place was pretty damn swell to him. Plus they were in his room, and his room looked great. "What, you don't like bikes?" 

"Can't say they're my style, no," she said, eyeing one poster like it was particularly foul. 

Sirius huffed and rolled his eyes. "I guess you can't teach taste." 

"What are you doing with a room in the Potter mansion anyways? Or is this not the Potter mansion here?" 

"It is. Are you still living with your parents?" 

"Well yeah, I'm sixteen. You're not?" 

"Fuck no. I mean, I'm sixteen, yeah, but I'm not living with them anymore. They sort of kicked me out." Sirius made a face then added, "I sort of left." 

"Why'd they kick you out? Like yeah, I bloody hate them, but I've only got to stick it out for another couple breaks and then I can get the hell out of there. What did you do?" 

Sirius didn't really know what to do with this. This was weirder than her being a girl-version of him. She still lived there? "I- well- I mean, they didn't take it well when they found out about me and James." To put it lightly. 

"That you're friends?" she said, frowning. "My parents knew about that a week into first year; how did you hide it for that long? Are you not in Gryffindor?" 

"What?" Sirius asked, frowning at her in return. "They didn't like that we were dating." They hadn't liked that they were friends either, but it was sort of a footnote with Sirius not being a blood supremacist and having a detention log longer than the Black Family Tree and liking muggle inventions. "Totally lost their shit when they caught us. Mr. and Mrs. Potter already knew, so they said I could live with them. That's why I'm here. Nowhere else to go, y'know? Not that I mind living here. The only bad thing to come from it so far is that they both talked to us about safe sex. That's an hour of my life that I can't erase from my memory." 

"Wh- you and Jamie?" 

"Yeah." 

"Really?" 

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm bloody amazing." 

"Sure, but Jamie's..." 

"What about James?" If Sirius got into a fight with _himself_ over James being the best thing on the planet, then that's just what he had to do. 

"Well I don't know about yours, but my Jamie is definitely not interested in me. She's only got eyes for Lily sodding Evans." 

Sirius blinked. This was so buggering weird. "James fancied Lily, but only for the first couple years of school. He got over her ages ago." 

"Good for him. My Jamie's acting like she's never going to get over her, and even if she did, she wouldn't want me." 

"You sound awfully sure. Did she say that?" 

"She didn't have to," Girl-Sirius grumbled. 

"Huh." 

"What?" 

"I'm no longer the dumbest person I know." 

"Hey!" 

"Oh come off it, mate," Sirius said. "You can't know for sure that your James doesn't like you unless you ask her. And you can't be an arse about it. Walking up and demanding to know if she fancies you is a great way for her to think you're being insincere." 

"What kind of ponce are you? Insincere? _Talk_ to her? No thanks, I'd rather not embarrass myself and utterly ruin our friendship." 

"If you can ruin your friendship with her by telling her that you fancy her, maybe it wouldn't be that big of a loss. And for your information, I am the _best_ kind of ponce. I wear makeup and I have a skirt and everything." 

Girl-Sirius snorted. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it. Berk. Look, I'm glad that everything's worked out for you and your Jamie, but it's not like that with us. I've got a little crush. So minor it's barely worth mentioning, and she's never looked at me like that." 

Sirius didn't believe that for a second, so he rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever. Want to go see how they're doing? Wait. D'you still have the time turner you used?" 

"Jamie has it." 

Sirius nodded, and they left his room to go to James's. His door was open so they were able to walk right in, and instead of leading with anything helpful to getting them back to their own world, Sirius said, "Did you know that they're not dating?" 

James pointed at Sirius and gave his counterpart a meaningful look. "See? I _told you_ it's weird." Then he dropped his hand and grinned at Sirius. "I like our universe." 

"Only because of that? Not because you- I dunno, like being a bloke?" 

"Meh," James said with a shrug, and Sirius laughed. 

"You've got the time turner?" Sirius said, looking at Jamie. 

"Yeah." She pulled it out of her pocket, then they all frowned at it. That did not look like a normal time turner. For one, the sand was red. For another, the rim was silver instead of gold. "Er. It didn't look like that before. We tried to turn it again when we figured out we weren't in the right place, but it's like it was stuck. It was the right colour back then, though." She blinked. "Erm. I don't really know what to do with this," she said, shoving it back in her pocket like they wouldn't have to worry about it if they couldn't see it. 

"Talk to the Ministry?" James suggested, making a face. None of them wanted to talk to the Ministry about anything official-- James and Sirius because they were animagi, and their counterparts because they'd gone into this hoping to misuse a time turner and they were going to get in deep shite for that. 

"Last resort," Sirius said. "As much as I'd love to sit here and make fun of you two for not thinking this through, I'm hungry." 

James snorted. "Like we always think shite through." 

"Hey, have we ever gotten stranded in an alternate universe? No. Bugger off." 

They made sandwiches and talked about ways to get them back and the magical theory that they had used on the time turner. They were barely getting into it when Mr. and Mrs. Potter got back home. "Hmm," Mrs. Potter said, eyes taking in the scene in front of her. "Dear? Do you mind explaining?" 

"You know how I always said I wanted two Sirius's?" James said with a bright grin. 

His parents blinked. "We're going to go to my study," Mr. Potter said. "Can we trust that when we get home from dinner with the Longbottom's tonight this will be resolved?" 

"Er," Sirius said. "We'll try our best?" It was the best he could offer since none of them knew how quickly they'd be able to do this. They didn't even know what 'this' was. They had no idea what they needed to do, and once they figured that out, there was no telling if it was going to be a quick fix or if they had to wait a month or summat. 

Mr. Potter nodded, but they hesitated before leaving the room entirely. "You know boys, an orgy can seem like a lot of fun, but you have a responsibility to-" 

"Oh Merlin," Sirius moaned, covering his face. 

Mrs. Potter started to talk. "You should always be safe and-" 

" _Mum_ ," James cut in, face flaming. "We're fine. We'll see you later." 

She hummed, and the adults left the room. James dropped his head to the table. 

"I thought it couldn't possibly be worse than the last time." 

"It wasn't; they didn't finish this time," Sirius muttered from behind his hands. "Let's just forget that ever happened." 

Girl-Sirius wasn't quite so willing to let it go though. "What did you mean when you said you wished you could have two Sirius's?" 

"Well Sirius is the best thing ever, so if I have two of them, than the world is twice as amazing." James stated it so plainly; he'd thought about this before. 

"You really are head over heels, aren't you?" Jamie said. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Frankly, I don't understand why you're not bothered by not being with him. Her," he corrected with a frown. "The Sirius in your universe. It's just weird to think that we're the same person but you don't care about that. I've been half in love with him from the moment we met, but you're busy chasing after Lily." 

"Not to take sides," Sirius said, "but you chased Lily for a while." 

"That is totally different. _I_ chased Lily because I didn't know if you were bent. You might remember that I stopped the moment I found out." 

Sirius thought back and- bugger, yeah, James really had done that. "Huh. You're totally love struck with me." 

"It's my natural state of being," James said, nodding. "But whatever, let's deal with the tossers who've decided they're better apart." 

"We're not better apart," Girl-Sirius said, rolling her eyes. "We're just... not dating. It's not a big deal. Mates don't have to be shagging to be close." 

"Peter and Remus will be so relieved to hear that," Sirius said flatly. 

"Before we get back into time turner shite, can I kiss you?" Jamie asked, looking at Sirius. She had her arms crossed on top of the table and was leaning forward a little. 

Sirius glanced at James, who shrugged. It was just another version of James, and he wouldn't mind that. Would it even _really_ count as kissing another person? Sure this version of James wasn't dating him, but it _was_ James. "Sure." 

Jamie grinned. Merlin, she really did look so much like him. "Aces. Erm, not right this second though, because I don't want everyone to stare." 

"Everyone would include my boyfriend and your best mate; it's not like a big audience." 

"I don't know what blokes are like," Girl-Sirius said dryly, "but for girls, we don't watch our friends snog people." 

"Sounds like you could be having more fun," James said with a wink. "Relax, we'll figure out how to get you home, they'll kiss, and we'll all live happily ever after." 

"That's a very strange fairy tale," Jamie said. 

"Those are the best kind," Sirius said, smirking. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, Jamie and Girl-Sirius are 100% in love, they're just in various stages of denial.
> 
> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
